


A Good Man is Yard to Find

by allmilhouse



Series: Forgettable Festive Fics! [6]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Decorating the house/yard- Barry/Hank. Hank drags Barry shopping for yard decorations, and Barry gets in over his head





	A Good Man is Yard to Find

Barry’s usual blank face failed him as they turned the shopping cart down the next aisle- yard decorations. Eight foot tall Santas and snowmen loomed over him, equal parts intimidating and enchanting.

It was bad enough being dragged up and down the entire store all afternoon, their shopping cart overfilling with indoor lights, outdoor lights, tree decorations, garlands, and a Santa themed toilet seat cover. But nothing could prepare Barry for being face to face with an army of inflatable minions in Santa hats.

Meanwhile Hank’s face was lit up with excitement. “Barry, we have to get everything. Look at this! Olaf!” He ran over to a display with a doofy looking snowman in a hammock between two palm trees. “We have to get this one.”

Barry frowned. “We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile,” he hissed when he finally caught up to Hank. “This thing is,” he flailed around for the right word.

“Flashy?” Hank offered, grinning.

“Tacky,” Barry said. “It’s downright tacky.”

Hank pouted. “What about a big Grinch? Tell the whole neighborhood how you feel about Christmas, huh?”

“If you put one more thing in this cart, I’m leaving you.” Barry tried to sound tough, but he couldn’t resist Hank’s sad face.

“Come on, Scrooge!” Hank said brightly, kissing Barry on the cheek before reaching around to pull an inflatable Snoopy off the shelf.


End file.
